lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venturian Battle/Batman Crossover
Venturian Battle/Batman Crossover '''is a crossover between Venturian Battle and Batman. Parents Guide (Season 1) '''Sex & Nudity 3/10 * Catwoman is shown to have multiple husbands. * Poison Ivy murders people by kissing them. * Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn seduce security to pass through entrances, this however is played extremely calmly and is nothing more than the warden kissing them. * Spoilers: In one scene, Catwoman grabs Scottie Batman's crotch to avoid needing to hand over a stolen diamond, this is however tamed with Prisco Robin laughing immaturely, Violence & Gore 3/10 * It's just villains getting killed. * The show is quite violent by nature, but not realistically, Two Face does melt a person with poison, but not overly horrifying or gory, the victim simply has his face sink to the skull. * Boyce Robin is burnt from the inside, but this is done without gore, Boyce Robin runs around until Cyan Batman puts it out. Where again, it is funny, but the burning is realistic. * At the season finale, The Joker is thrown in a Psychiatric Hospital with the rest of his crew, he commits suicide, however the Tommy Gun he puts to his face is simply a flag gun, but he dies. Language 2/10 * A few uses of "Hell". Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking 3/10 * Drinks are consumed at a night club, to the point of intoxication. Frightening/Intense Scenes 2/10 * The Joker is most likely to terrify children, along with the other bad guys. Any older child should be fine with this show. Not much TV-14 content, the show is only rated for the violence, but it is just extreme fantasy. Suggested MPAA Rating: PG-13 for fantasy violence throughout. Parents Guide (Season 2) Sex & Nudity * Same as Season 1, although the Star Sapphire Corps are a little curvaceous. Violence & Gore * Same as Season 1, typical Venturian Battle fantasy. Profanity * One use of "sh*t". Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Not much. Frightening/Intense Scenes * The antagonists Brainiac, Joker, Killer Croc, and Solomon Grundy will initially scare children. * Some episodes are based on dark DC products such as Arrow and the Dark Knight Trilogy. Same MPAA rating as Season One. Parents Guide (Season 3) Sex & Nudity * Catwoman and Harley Quinn are suggestive. * Catwoman does sexual stuff to Scottie Robin. * While Joker is making kryptonite he exclaims as he finishes "It's a boy!" and shows the crystal to the camera. The crystal is shaped like a dick. Violence & Gore * Comical violence occurs in the show. Not played for laughs. * The violence is really intense in a few scenes. Hence the TV-14 for violence and moderate PG-13. Profanity * Not much. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Joker drugs a group of people, unknown whether legal or not. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Joker is a more menacing character than in previous seasons. * The huge zombie towards the end will horrify small children. 13+ Same as other two seasons' MPAA ratings. Trivia * Season One's production begins August 16, 2017. Category:Venture Category:TV shows Category:TV-14 Category:Batman Category:Adult TV Category:Venturian Battle Category:2017 Category:September Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears